Switchgear cabinets for electrical service distribution panels of this type have a rear wall, two side walls, a base wall and a ceiling wall, which walls are welded to one another at their edges. A door is fitted to one of the vertical free edges and the interior of the switchgear cabinet is accessible by means of said door.
The disadvantage of this structural solution is that the switchgear cabinet itself can no longer be dismantled but has to be produced in the factory, this being unfavorable in terms of storage and transportation.